Forever
by MintAeroBars
Summary: A 10xRose 100 theme challenge.
1. Can't love

**Characters: Rose, Ten**

 **Words: 348**

 **Prompt: Can't love**

* * *

"That was close," Rose gasps, clutching his sleeve as she tries to catch her breath.

"Oh, but what's life without a few close calls, yeah?" He forces a lighthearted tone and smiles down at her. Rose offers that tongue-in-teeth grin in return and nods her head decisively.

"Yeah, there's nothin' like runnin' for your life. 'S good excersise." Finally she straightens up and reaches for his hand. He lets her take it and squeezes her fingers in what he hopes is a reassuring manner. They begin walking back to the street corner where the TARDIS is waiting for them. Rose is silent, so he is too.

When they reach the TARDIS she stops him, tugging his hand so he'll turn around and face her. She runs her tongue over her teeth and smiles tentatively. "Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?" he says, his voice a little too breathless.

She puts her arms around his waist and squeezes her body against his. He stiffens and feels her pull back. "Sorry." she says, her voice too quiet. "I just want you to know that... well, I'm thankful. Thank you. For everythin'. Especially for savin' me back there. I was scared that that was gonna be the end."

"You're welcome," he whispers back. "I would never let you die like that, Rose."

She looks up at him with glassy eyes and her arms go around his neck. He knows that look in her eyes. He knows what she wants. And he knows he has to say no.

"Goodnight, Rose." He says brusquely, stepping back. Rose's arms fall back to her sides. She blinks, bewildered and hurt.

"Goodnight, Doctor," she mutters.

He turns away from her and steps into the TARDIS, immediately busying himself at the console. A minute later, he hears Rose pass by him. He sneaks a glance at her tear-streaked face and closes his eyes.

He could go to her. He could comfort her and apologize. But he doesn't. He looks back down at the console, pretending to be fiddling with something.

Rose passes by and leaves him in heavy, guilty silence.


	2. Take No Apology

**Characters: Rose, Ten**

 **Words: 371**

 **Prompt: Take no Apology**

 ** _Rose is determined to stay angry with him this time, but Time Lords can be very persuasive, and she's starting to waver..._**

* * *

"Rose?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Can-"

"No."

"I-"

"No."

"Please-"

"No."

The Doctor sighed and rubbed his temples. "Rose, you can't stay mad at me forever, can you?"

"Yes, I can." Rose replied shortly, reaching around him for the strawberry jam.

"Could-"

"No." Rose took her plate of toast and the jar of strawberry jam and stomped from the kitchen. The Doctor heaved another sigh and watched her go before slumping dejectedly in his chair.

"She's never going to forgive me, is she?" He moaned dramatically to the TARDIS, who made a brief noise of sympathy to his plight.

Suddenly the Time Lord had an idea.

"Yes!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "Brilliant!

The Doctor raced to the console room, whistling cheerfully, and expertly began pressing buttons and pulling levers. The TARDIS gave a lurch as the column began to glow and churn. The Doctor held onto the console for dear life until the TARDIS settled to a stop on the designated planet.

A minute later, Rose came running into the console room, still holding a piece of jelly toast, her right shoelace untied. The Doctor took in her appearance and shook his head decisively. "Nope, you'll overheat in that." he told her.

"Sod off," Rose said breathlessly around a mouthful of toast. "I'll wear what I want, thank you very much, Doctor."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't argue. "Don't say I didn't tell you so"

Rose ignored him and bent down to tie her shoe before striding for the door. She opened it hesitantly, peeking out, then threw it open and bounded outside. The Doctor grinned at her sudden enthusiasm and hurried after her.

The sun shone in a brilliant blue, cloudless sky. The sand under their feet was clean and white, all the way down to the turquoise green water. Rose was standing a few feet from the TARDIS, gaping at her surroundings. The Doctor paused at her side and held out his hand.

"Shall we?"

"I'm still mad at you," she reminded him, but took his hand and nodded.

"Well then, let's see what we can do about that, hm?" he smiled, squeezing her hand. "Allons-y!"


End file.
